Pups Security Threat
Summary While Thunderbird 2 is left unattended at a rescue, a young boy named Chip climbs into the pod and is taken back to IR HQ. As Chase tries to decide what to do with their stowaway, the Pups entertain him with stories of their past rescues, thereby exacerbating the breach of security that has already taken place. Characters * Chase * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Blaze the Rescue Hero Pup * Dusty the GDF Pup * Thunderpaw 9 * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 (Pod 1) * Thunderbird 3 * Thunderbird 4 * Scott Tracy (Mentioned) * Virgil Tracy (Mentioned) * Alan Tracy (Mentioned) * Gordon Tracy (Mentioned) * John Tracy (Mentioned) * Kayo Kyrano (Mentioned) * Marshall * Rubble * Everest * Sweetie * Skye * Rocky * Zuma * Tracker * Ella * Tuck * Chip * Chip's Dad. International Rescue Equipment used * Thunderpaw 9 * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 (Pod 1) * Thunderbird 3 * Thunderbird 4 Episode (The opening scene shows a fire raging at a mining facility at night. Several explosions go off while the Fire Brigade fights the fire along with Thunderpaw 9. It then cuts to Thunderbirds 1 and 2 standing in a field nearby. Thunderbird 2 is raised up and the pod flap is open. Near the Thunderbird ships, is a house where a boy named Chip who was going to bed while his father is going to help with the rescues.) Mr. Morrison: All right now, son. Just you get settled down for the night. Chip Morrison: Gosh, dad, how can I settle down in all this excitement? Mr. Morrison: You'll just have to try. I've got to go over there and help with the fire. And I want to be sure you're safely tucked up in bed before I go. Chip Morrison: What's International Rescue doing, dad? Mr. Morrison: They're gonna go down the shaft, and bring up the men below. Now, that's enough questions!" (He turns and walks to the door.) Mr. Morrison: "You be a good boy and get off to sleep. It's not as if you had a mother to look after you, so don't let me down. Good night, Chip." (Mr. Morrison leaves. Chip climbs out of bed and opens the blinds. He can see Thunderbird 2. After the operation was done. They head back to IR HQ.) Thunderbird 1: Looks like we did a job well done over there. Chase: Yeah, that was quite a blaze! Marshall: Chase, better get Everest and Tracker down at Thunderbird 2's hangar just in case, I developed a fault in the electrical system when we were at the fire. Chase: Okay, I'll notify them just to make sure. (Thunderbird 2 lands on IR HQ and reverses into its hangar suddenly an alarm goes off in the entire headquaters.) Chase: Marshall,hold everything. Don't release the pod! On no account release the pod. Blaze: What's up? Chase: Dusty, get the Pups. We'll all rendezvous in Thunderbird 2's hangar. Dusty: On it, Chase! Marshall: Cut motors. Sherbet: Motors cut. All pumps down to zero. Inlet valves closed. Well, Marshall, what happens now? Marshall: Well, we'll just have to sit tight. (As the Pups go to different entrance. They have the place surrounded.) Chase: Stay where you are, Dusty. Cover the pod entrance when she comes down. Dusty: Right. Chase: OK, Marshall, release the pod and open the flap. There's a saboteur on board. Marshall, Thunderbird 2, Sherbet and Blaze: A saboteur!? (As Marshall flicks a switch and Thunderbird 2 slowly rises up, releasing the pod. He activate the pod's door.) Chase: All right! We know you're in there. Come out or we're gonna blast you out! (Nothing happens.) Chase: You'd better move, you don't stand a chance. (As Chip heard Chase. The boy immediately steps out.) Chip Morrison: Don't shoot. Please don't shoot! I didn't mean any harm. (In the lounge, Chase was disappointed about the Pup’s recklessness for the riot act.) Chase: It shouldn't have happened! The aircraft shouldn't have been left unguarded. Rubble: But Chase... Chase: No "buts", Rubble. It shouldn't have happened, and that's all there is to it. This constitutes a security hazard. We've got a boy here at our base and he's got to be returned to his home. He's seen us all, and he knows our location. Perhaps you can suggest what we should do. Anybody got any bright ideas? No bright ideas? OK. Where's the boy now? Zuma: Sherbet and Sweetie are taking care of him. Chase: I hope they're both keeping their mouths shut. (At Thunderbird 2's hangar where Thunderbird 2 is under repairs by Rubble, Rocky, Everest and Tracker, Sherbet, Sweetie, Ella and Tuck were showing Chip the Thunderbirds.) Chip Morrison: It's enormous. Is this the machine you fly, Sherbet? Sherbet: Well, um, sort of. Look, Chip, we've got very strict security here. I can't tell you anything! Chip Morrison: Of course, I understand. You know, when I grow up I want to be a member of International Rescue... except I'd like to fly Thunderbird 1. Sweetie: Why Thunderbird 1? Chip Morrison: Well, I imagine it's faster, and more important. Sweetie: More important? Without Thunderbird 2, none of the rescues would be possible. For example, take the time we went to save five people and three rescue workers who were trapped in the flooded tunnel of the Moscow Metro. Although they were the only survivors of the passengers who did not escape the flooded area of the tunnel die from shock. Tuck: From the passage the protagonists fall into a small bunker, built during the construction of underground. Above it, the vertical maintenance shaft ends in a sewer grate. However, they cannot reach the grate, which is too high, nor can they use their mobile phones underground. The water level in the tunnel and in the well begins to rise rapidly. Sherbet: But luckily the leaders of the rescue operation including our Space Command Communications and Dispatch John Tracy manage to shut off the water. Scott and Virgil help the protagonists get to the bunker and finally get out through the bars on the street and were safe outside at last. Ella: Another mission was successfully completed and we set off for home. Chip Morrison: Gosh, I wish I'd been there! (Just then, Skye came in.) Skye: Sherbet, Sweetie, Ella, Tuck, Chase wants a word with you in the lounge. Sweetie: All right. Sherbet: Hm? Oh, thanks. You take care of Chip, will you? Skye: Sure. All four: Thanks! (As the four leave the boy with Skye.) Chip Morrison: I liked Sherbet. He told me all about Thunderbird 2. Skye: Oh, he did, did he? Well, he shouldn't have. I'll tell you something, young fellow: you'll get nothing out of me about Thunderbird 3. Chip Morrison: So, you, Alan and Rubble are the pilots of Thunderbird 3? Skye: Well, yes. (As she and Chip went to Thunderbird 3's silo.) Chip Morrison: Gosh, Thunderbird 3! So this is the spaceship. How fast does it travel? Skye: Well, only Rubble knows and it's a secret. Chip Morrison: I suppose, being a spaceman, you don't get so involved in the rescue operations. Skye: Not so involved? Let me tell you, young fellow, when this baby blasts out into space, me and Rubble were the one that's in charge! You remember that Sun Probe rocket that got out of control, and started heading straight for the sun? Chip Morrison: And International Rescue had to go and save it. Yes. Go on. Skye: Everything was going according to plan. The solarnauts were preparing to go into orbit around the sun before releasing the probe. Once the probe was released, it went to circle around the sun. Later, in picking up the probe, the main ship has locked its course. The tracking stations report that the spaceship is heading on a collision course with the sun! Chip Morrison: And then what did you do? Skye: There was no time to waste. So Rubble, Alan and I launched Thunderbird 3. Once we got into space, we hurry sprang into action. With no time at all, we hurry got the ship out of the sun's orbit just in time. Chip Morrison: Gosh, that was some rescue operation! You certainly are a member of International Rescue. Blaze: Ah, there you are, Chip. Hey, Skye, Chase is would like a word with you. (In the lounge, Chase was still upset.) Chase: This is an impossible situation. How's the boy, Skye? Skye: He's okay I guess. Blaze is just with him in Thunderbird 3's silo. Chase: Thunderbird 3 silo with Blaze? Skye: Yes. Well, you see, Chase... Chase: Yeah, I know. You didn't tell him a thing. Well, at least he's with Blaze now, he won't get anything out of him. (In Thunderbird 1, Blaze was showing Chip inside.) Chip Morrison: Gosh, Thunderbird 1! This is certainly a great machine. Blaze: Yeah, I thought you'd like it. Gee, I remember the first time I sat there, during our first mission. You see, Rocky radio that Katie's aircraft, the Fireflash, had been sabotaged and couldn't land because a bomb had been placed in the landing gear. So, Chase and along with my brother Sherbet dashed out to London and set up my Mobile Control headquarter in the tower at the airfield. (As Blaze told about the time that Scott, Virgil, Alan, Gordon, Sherbet, Marshall, Rubble and Chase went to rescue Kayo's flight after The Hood used a holographic disguise to impersonate Captain Hanson, whom he left tied up in a closet, with the intent of hijacking the Fireflash Aircraft. Despite having the advantage of a radar jamming device on his side, Kayo subsequently halted his plan, but could not apprehend him in time, resulting in his escaping via an emergency pod. But it didn't end there when Kayo land at a airport in the desert and Virgil brings Thunderbird 2 over Fireflash and fires the grappling cables around the plane due to a mechanical failure on the landing gears, it landed safely. Scott thinks they did a great job and Kayo thinks she cannot fly commercial again.) Chip Morrison: That must have been exciting! I could picture the whole thing. All that's left is Thunderbird 4. Blaze: Hey, not so fast. You hold on, young fella! You've been told too much already. And there's no good looking disappointed. The answer is no! Absolutely, definitely, NO! (Scene opens on Thunderbird 4 inside Pod 4. Inside it are Zuma and Chip. Chip is at the controls.) Chip Morrison: So, this is Thunderbird 4? It's quite small compared with the others. Zuma: Maybe it is, but it's a very necessary part of International Rescue. Chip Morrison: Yeah, but I suppose you're only involved in underwater rescues along with Gordon Tracy, like when someone's trapped in a submarine. That can't happen very often. Zuma: Oh, yeah! That sure was a tough one. Who'd have thought at the time that an underwater craft would have been used to save a Martian probe rocket? You see, the rocket was being transported to a site in England, because this was the most suitable spot for a launching to Mars. If the rocket were to miss its launching date, it would mean a wait of four year wait before the planet was in the right position again. Inside the nose cone, the two American engineers from Cape Kennedy had made their final preparations, before the rocket was sent into space, and were now on the last stage of the long journey to the launching site. (Blaze and Everest are conferring in the lounge.) Blaze: I'm telling you, Everest, Chase's really blowing his top! Everest: Well, don't look at me like that! Who showed him round Thunderbird 1? By the way, where's the kid now? Sherbet: I don't know, don't ask me. Dusty: What do you mean, you don't know?! Look, fellows, if that kid is roaming around the base on his own, that's gonna go berserk Chase! Let's face it, we've given away too much information already. Let's start a search. Rocky: Pssst! Hey, fellas! Just take a look at this. (Inside the lounge office, Chase was talking to Chip.) Chase: Of course, a rescue operation of that size takes quite a lot of organising. Chip Morrison: So, your role as a leader of International Rescue, you and Scott must be first on the scene. Chase: That's right and I can tell you that we must be respond to the scene and it's "Thunderbirds Are Go!" Yes, Chip, it's quite an organisation. Chip Morrison: Your leader, Ryder would be happy for you, the Pups and the whole team for International Rescue. Chase: Well, like what Jeff say International Rescue was our gift to the world. Everyone in this room is keeping that gift alive. He would be so proud of'' ''us. (Some time later.) Chase: What are we gonna do? We have to get the boy back to his home, and we have to prevent a security leak. Now, how do we do it? I've got it! Now then. Chip stowed away in England. That is almost directly the other side of the world from our base here, right? All: Right. Chase: So, instead of Chip being asleep at his home, he's been awake, and very much awake, here at the base. Because, when it's night in England, it's day here. So, just now, Chip must be a very tired little boy. Right? All: Right. Chase: OK, now listen carefully. This is what we're gonna do. We put Chip to bed. The kid has been awake for 24 hours, so he'll sleep like a log. Then we'll transfer his bed to Thunderbird 2. At top speed, we should be able to get him back to his home before dawn breaks. Now, the kid got out undetected, so you should be able to get him back undetected. If all goes well, and the operation is completed successfully, the boy will wake up in the morning and think that the whole thing has been a dream. (The next morning, his father enters and Chip wakes up.) Chip: Chase? Pups? Oh, it's you, dad. Mr. Morrison: Aye, son. I've just come in from the mine. That International Rescue team were fantastic! Chip Morrison: Yeah! I know, dad. You should see their base and the Thunderbird machines! Wow! Mr. Morrison: Have you been dreaming again, Chip. Chip Morrison: I suppose so, dad. But it seemed so real. Mr. Morrison: Yeah, dreams often seem just like the real thing. (Scene cuts to Marshall and Sherbet on board Thunderbird 2.) Sherbet: Thunderbird 2 to base. Mission successfully completed. Security hazard negative. The End.